


Leaving You Isn't An Option (a Sterek one-shot)

by JSWilliams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSWilliams/pseuds/JSWilliams
Summary: When Stiles is feeling vulnerable - Derek's arms are where he turns. Warning: High chance of overdosing on Fluff!





	Leaving You Isn't An Option (a Sterek one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a piece of fanfiction. I do not own the teen wolf theme or any of the characters featured, all of which are owned by the Teen Wolf writers.
> 
> AN: Please read  
> Dear readers,
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to take a moment to point out that this was only my second attempt at writing fan fiction, which had previously been posted on my old Wattpat account, which has since been deleted, way back in 2012. So be nice.  
> This fic is was based on the part at the end of episode three in season three - Fireflies. The episode where Derek almost dies because he let Boyd and Cora attack him repeatedly so that they wouldn't attack Ms. Blake, a 'human' teacher. The fic is based around Stiles, distressed over the loss of his friend Heather (which is also an element from the episode), seeks comfort in patching Derek up, even though it is unnecessary given that he's a wolf and all.  
> Furthermore, I'd like to warn that the following material contains a sickening amount of fluff, meant only for squishiest of readers. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it, and please don't leave nasty comments because no one likes a bleep-hole, myself included.
> 
> Thank you and much Love,  
> J. S. Williams

"Stiles - would you stop? I'm fine." Derek huffed as he gently fort off Stiles persistent little hands as he tried to tend to Derek's wounds.

"Shut up and sit your wolfy butt down - now!" Derek did as Stiles asked, not because he needed seeing to but because he could see how upset Stiles was getting. He had had a hard day, we all had, but he had lost someone - a friend. Stiles had said they had been friends since they were kids, even though he hadn't seen her in years, the loss was still a real one. He hadn't expected the dead girl laying on the cold slap in the morgue to be his former friend, Heather, but it was, and the reality of the situation had hit him hard. It wasn't just strangers that were dying anymore, it was people that he had known all his life, and he didn't quite know how to deal with that yet.

With stinging eyes, Stiles cleaned Derek's wounds gently with a wet cloth, gritting his teeth every time he had to rinse the cloth off in the water because all it resulted in was dying the clear liquid the deep scarlet shade of Derek's blood. And it scared him - he had almost lost Derek tonight.

Stiles' hands started to shake, but he gritted his teeth again and blinked his eyes clear, focused intently on Derek. As if sensing his inner anguish, Derek stilled Stiles' hands with his one of his own, while using the other gently tip up Stiles' chin, tilting his gaze up to meet Derek's blue one. "Stiles, I'm okay, see..." Derek insisted as he led one of Stiles' shaking hands to one of the already healing wounds on his chest. "I'm okay."

The action didn't have the desired effect that Derek had been hoping for, as it resulted in the break of Stiles as fat tears suddenly broke free, streaming down his grief stricken face. Unsure as to what the hell he was supposed to do, Derek awkwardly pulled Stiles to him with one hand in the short brown strands of hair at the back of his head, with the other rubbing in a soothing up and down motion on his back.

Derek was no fool - he knew what was really upsetting Stiles. Over the last couple of weeks, he and Stiles had gotten close, real close. And in that time Derek had learned all about Stiles' mother, which he now believed was the root of the real problem here.

"I'm not your mother, Stiles," Derek said softly into Stiles' ear, "The situation isn't the same."

"She died, Derek." Stiles sobbed out. "Tonight you nearly died too."

"I know, but if I hadn't had done what I did, an innocent woman, your teacher, would have died. I couldn't let that happen and if the roles were reversed, neither would you." With a distressed sob, Stiles pushed his face into the crook of Derek's neck as he bashed one of his closed fists against Derek's chest in anger. Anger because he knew that deep down, Derek was right, he wouldn't have let Ms. Blake die had the roles been reversed.

Gently pushing Stiles away, Derek pulled him forward so that their foreheads touched, letting his eyes once again connect with Stiles so that maybe he would understand, that without a shadow of a doubt, just what Derek was trying to say. "Your mother was human stiles. She couldn't have stopped what was happening to her any more than you could have. No one could have. The thing you have to remember, the difference, is that I'm not human and therefore I am a lot harder to kill."

"But you can still die." Stiles whispered, "You can still leave me too."

"No, I can't." Derek smiled as he brushed Stiles tears away. "Because me leaving you isn't an option I'm willing to take." When Stiles death grip on Derek turned into a hug, Derek knew he had said the right thing.

"I love you, Stiles," Derek whispered right before he kissed him.

The kiss wasn't hard or gentle. But a kiss fall of emotion, sorrow, need, friendship...love. It was one of those soul crushing ones that stole all the breath from your lungs and left your brain foggy through lack of oxygen. It was what Stiles needed, a kiss to make him forget the day, the world even, and just be in that moment with Derek. He didn't need to worry about not telling Derek he loved him back because he already knew. He knew that Stiles' love for him was all consuming, running deep within every pore of his very being. It was unsaid very loudly in every action Stiles made towards Derek. It was said in the way he word-whipped Derek with his sarcasm, in the way he called him sourwolf, the way he looked at Derek when he thought no one else was watching. Hell - even in the way he bitch slapped Derek with his sassy attitude repeatedly - his love shone through. As long as Derek continued to feel the love Stiles felt for him, it would be enough.

"I love you too, sourwolf," Not that it wasn't a nice thing to hear from time to time, too.


End file.
